Virus Alarm
by superfelix
Summary: Missing scene of 2 x 22 Zoonotic.


**Thank you so much Suzanne for your help with the little mistakes.**

**Name of the story: **Virus Alarm

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count: **842

**Raiting and warnings: **K+

**Description:** Missing scene of Zoonotic

**A/N:**

For the_**September Challenge **_of the LJ: ci_fans_united community.

The second part I wrote last Friday after getting the NEWS. It was very healthy to write like always. To 'play' with Bobby and Alex like always. Dear, I'm still shocked and sad because of all the happenings since Friday.

I want to thank you Kathryn Erbe and Vincent D'Onofrio for making Bobby and Alex so lovely. We all adore your acting and I was never involved in a TV show that deep way. You were the reason why I started writing and I found so many friends because of CI. You two are Criminal Intent.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Virus Alarm

* * *

**

The sterilizer in the kitchen made me suspicious. The drawer of a floor unit was empty, but the fridge with the glass door woke my suspicion. I crouched in front of that little cubicle, leaned deeper and passed Eames the two bottles of beer, which constricted my view. What was behind? A squared thing covered with a rubber blanket. I pulled it carefully out of the cold ambience, hearing a slight clink and feeling easy vibrations. I placed the frame cautiously on the floor, removed the blanket and found a full test-tube rack with a lot of little plastic bottles and pipes – later known as 267.

"Let's get everybody out of here," I gasped. "Eh'hem, we need a HazMat-team."

I peeled out of the rubber gloves, I had fortunately slipped over my hands before we'd started the search and threw them into the stainless steel sink. I stepped one more foot away from that invisible danger, before I turned around.

My gaze fell on Eames. Her face was ashen. There was no difference between that color and her white T-shirt. Her dark sweater and the black leather jacket heightened the effect even more.

Her eyes were horrified wide open. She bit her lips and her hands lay protectively over her belly. I perceived the slight swelling around the middle of her body. Right. Just two weeks ago she'd told me about the gift for her sister. There was life inside her. Life that did not belong to her but which she'd promised to protect for nine months.

***

We weren't a housekeeping unit! 'To place everything at its right place after search!' Stern had a nerve. We were Detectives. We had a warrant.

"Get him out of here," I heard my partner yelling in that grinning face. Stern was even more repulsive than Borman. That guy was just a hog but Stern was glib like a snake, unpredictable.

First Bobby passed me the two bottles and then he withdrew that odd stand. Over his shoulder I could see how he uncovered it and then my breath caught. My face felt cold for one second – danger. My hands ran unconsciously to my belly.

Bobby stepped back, allowing room between him and the countless little vials. Then he turned toward me. I must have looked horrible as I interpreted his panicked gaze. My partner rummaged for a second pair of rubber gloves in his right jacket pocket and covered his trembling hands once again. Newly protected, he reached for my hands and carefully removed my gloves.

"We should also leave and wait for the HazMat-Team," Bobby said as he stripped out of the second pair of gloves. Carefully he stepped over the full test-tube rack and offered me his hand for my step. He looked deeply in my eyes as I squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled calming but in his gaze I could still see the panic. Bobby also reached for my elbow to steady me and I was over the danger zone.

Outside, in the stairway – we ran down the steps. Bobby and I still holding hands, he pulled me with him. Heavily gasping we stopped on a landing two floors below Sterns' apartment.

I leaned on the wall – our coadjutant contact broke – and waited for a normal beating heart. Pressing my fingers against my eyes, I couldn't imagine what was inside those tubes. I had never seen Bobby's gaze with so much fear. As I opened my eyes again, I watched him. My tall partner bent over, his hands supported on his knees. He lifted his head and our eyes met again.

***

Alex's complexion went back to a normal rosé, but her heavy rising and falling chest alarmed me. I stepped closer. After another gaze – this time asking – and an agreeing, I lay my palm over her slightly swollen belly.

"How's the little guy…and you?" I asked, and circled my hand around her belly, feeling the smooth black wool of her sweater.

We'd shared so many gazes during our partnership and so few touches. But in that moment I needed that contact and I could feel how much my partner needed it, too. She leaned into my big palm, pressing her soft tummy against it, her hands reached for my upper arms.

"E…everything will be all right. The bottles were closed. Stern wouldn't endanger himself with zoonotic viruses between his wine and beer bottles," I tried to calm her and of course me. But I didn't know if I managed it. My voice trembled a lot.

"I know…sure," Alex replied back again in control, and nodded. "I need to go for fresh air. Maybe the guys from the HazMat have arrived."

***

Bobby agreed and removed his hand from my body. I wanted to moan because of the loss of heat but I stifled it. Bobby turned toward the stairs and wanted to go down. But I could pick up his hand. I entangled our fingers once again and we went down the stairs together.

**The End

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time to read: **Virus Alarm**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
